


Under the Stars

by flipflop_diva



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: She felt like she had been preparing for this day for almost five years, from the moment she had kissed Aurora on the head and watched the little beastie open her eyes again.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



She felt like she had been preparing for this day for almost five years, from the moment she had kissed Aurora on the head and watched the little beastie open her eyes again.

In some ways, life was better than she had expected it could be for a long while. With Aurora as queen, there was an actual air of _happiness_ in the Moors and in the kingdom. People adored the girl, as they should. Aurora was as kind and fair and gentle as Maleficent had always known her to be.

She was also as loving toward Maleficent as she had always been. She came to the Moors almost every day to find her, to talk to her, to ask advice of her, to just spend time with her.

“Go be with your prince,” Maleficent would always say to her, and Aurora would laugh, that perfect sweet laugh she had. 

“He can miss me for a few moments a day!” she would always say with a smile.

Still, though, even in the midst of all that happiness, there was something else. A sadness that sometimes prevailed even if it was against all rational thought.

She had her wings back, her home back, her people back …

But yet something was missing. Even though Aurora came to her almost every day, she was not hers. Not really. Aurora belonged to her prince, and Maleficent watched them together and felt an ache inside her that for the longest time she did not care to explore further.

She loved Aurora, had loved Aurora since she was a child, but she knew it could never be. And yet … sometimes she hoped, sometimes she dared to dream, and on those occasions, she would tell Aurora, more strongly that before, that she needed to leave, that she needed to be with her prince, but Aurora would touch her arm, would stare into her eyes, and the ache in Maleficent’s heart would threaten to overcome her if she did not get away that very moment. And so she would, making an excuse, and despite the hurt in Aurora’s eyes, she would leave her, because in the end staying would be so much worse.

But then it happened. Maybe it was always inevitable. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was meant to be. But Aurora came to the Moors, tears dripping down her cheeks, calling for Maleficent in a voice broken and choked.

“Beastie, what is wrong?” Maleficent pulled the girl into her arms, feeling the tears of the young woman against her own flesh, feeling her small body shake softly.

“It’s over!” Aurora cried, and through her sobs she told Maleficent the truth — how she and Phillip had not been getting along so well, how his eyes had been wandering, how he accused her of loving someone else and how they finally had such a severe argument where he told her he could no longer stay and know he was always going to be second best.

“Oh, Beastie. But who is he worried about?” Maleficent asked, for she could not think of anyone Aurora had mentioned to her who the queen could possibly love. 

But Aurora lifted her head, looked deep into her eyes, and then she smiled, a sad, kind smile.

“You,” she said. “Phillip thinks I am in love with you.”

Maleficent’s breath caught in her throat. “Are you?” she asked, but Aurora turned away from her, shame evident in the color of her cheeks, the flush of her throat.

“It is nothing to be ashamed of, little Beastie,” Maleficent said, but Aurora just wiped the tears away with a hand across her face.

“I should go,” she said, and she did.

But she came back. And she kept coming back. And sometimes they talked about it. And sometimes they didn’t. But Aurora’s tears came less frequently and her smiles came more frequently. And when she spent time with Maleficent, things felt different. 

For one, the ache in Maleficent’s heart had lessened. She felt freer, happier, and Aurora seemed to feel the same. She laughed more, stayed longer down in the Moors and the look in her eyes when she would stare at Maleficent was different than it ever had been before.

And then came the night they laid next to each other under the stars.

“I want to become a woman,” Aurora whispered. “And I want you to help me.”

Maleficent turned to face the young woman. “You and Phillip …?”

Aurora shook her head. “Never,” she said. “I want my first time to be with someone who loves me. Who I love.”

“You could have anyone,” Maleficent said.

“I want you,” Aurora answered, and in the ringing silence after her words, that settled it for both of them.

•••

They waited a couple weeks, not because they talked about it but because of an unspoken understanding between the two of them. They waited until the perfect night, when the sky above shown with stars, casting their silvery light down on to them. 

They lay together beside the water, a soft gentle breeze in the air, the weather just warm enough to make it feel perfect.

Maleficent lay on her side, one finger gently stroking Aurora’s cheek as the young woman stared up at her, her eyes glowing with a love Maleficent hadn’t thought she was ever going to be capable of seeing.

“Are you sure, little Beastie?” she asked, as she moved her finger to trace over Aurora’s soft, pink lips. 

The young woman nodded, and she did not shake, did not break eye contact as she did. 

“Please,” Aurora said, and Maleficent could wait no longer. She moved her finger away from Aurora’s lips and bent to kiss her, as tenderly and as lovingly as she had always wanted to. And under her touch, Aurora bent her head up and kissed her back, and it was the sweetest, best kiss that could ever have existed.

It took all of Maleficent’s will-power to pull away, to sit up, but she wanted to do this right, make this special, make it unforgettable.

So sat up she did and she pressed her finger once again to Aurora’s lips.

“Let me take care of you, little Beastie,” she said, and it was time.

She moved her finger off Aurora’s lips, down her chin, continuing down her neck, running it over the pale blue dress she was wearing, right through the center of her body, down past her covered breasts, down her belly, over her hips and thighs until finally she reached the hem.

She looked up then, one last time to make sure this was what her little Beastie really wanted, to find Aurora staring at her with that same love in her eyes, anticipation shining on her face.

“Please,” Aurora said again, and Maleficent took the hem of the pale blue dress in her hands and began to lift it upward, unvealing pale blue panties that perfectly matched the dress, a pale white abdomen, a pale blue brassiere that matched everything else, and then Aurora sat up partially and lifted her arms and Maleficent pulled the dress off her, leaving her clad in her matching panties and bra.

The bra came off next, Maleficent reaching behind the young woman to deftly unclip it and Aurora raised her arms just enough the Maleficent could slide it off easily, and then she was staring down at the small breasts and the tender pink nipple.

Maleficent leaned forward, wrapping a hand around each small breast, using her thumb to trace over the nipples as she gently squeezed, massaging the flesh and watching Aurora’s face the whole time. The young woman’s mouth opened slightly as a gasp of air escaped, and then she closed her eyes, her face full of contentment as Maleficent continued to gentle rub at her previously untouched flesh.

She moved her right hand out of the way first, causing a small grimace from Aurora, but before the young woman could even open her eyes, Maleficent had leaned over and captured the tiny pink bud in her teeth, sucking it gently into her mouth, as Aurora’s back arched and tiny cry escaped from her lips.

Maleficent looked up. “Yes, little Beastie,” she said. “Let me hear you.”

Aurora sighed contentedly as Maleficent went back to work, sucking and licking at the young woman’s nipple, her hands still tenderly lavishing attention on her soft flesh.

But this was not what Maleficent wanted Aurora to experience most and soon it was time to kiss her way down the young woman’s body, her fingers rubbing gentle circles into her hips and abdomen as her mouth kissed her belly button and over her pelvis.

She paused with her fingers hovering over the pale blue panties, knowing this next moment would change everything, but she couldn’t stand to wait too long and before either of them could even steady their breathing, Maleficent had slipped a finger under the panties and was gently rubbing the soft flesh she came in contact with.

Another tiny cry escaped Aurora’s mouth and she lifted her hips at Maleficent’s touch, pleasure apparent on her face. 

Maleficent kept her finger gently stroking the young woman on the ground beneath her, exploring all the folds she found in the soft, hot flesh, watching Aurora’s chest rise and fall as she sucked in air, trying to steady herself.

It felt like forever when Maleficent removed her finger from beneath Aurora’s panties, and the young woman’s hands came up, fingers moving like she wanted to grasp Maleficent in her fists.

“Shhhh, little Beastie,” Maleficent said quietly. “Just relax.” And she put her fingers down on the waistband of the pale blue panties and tugged, dragging them down the young woman’s legs and revealing the soft pink flesh she had just been pleasuring sight unseen.

Aurora spread her legs without even having to be told, and Maleficent grasped her thighs to spread them even more, taking in the moment for just a second. It was a sight to behold, young Aurora spread open for her, her flesh pink and wet. She could see the girl’s arousal, and it was so beautiful.

She dipped her head, placing her tongue against Aurora, and the little beastie let out the most beautiful sound, one that went to Maleficent’s core and had her trailing her tongue all the way down and all the way back up, tasting and feasting on every inch of the young woman, as she gasped below her, her body twisting and turning, her breath becoming ever more shallow.

Finally, Maleficent wrapped her lips around Aurora’s clit, feeling the young woman jerk beneath her, but she used one hand to steady her as she used the other to slip a finger inside her. For a moment, she was met with resistance, but she unlatched her mouth and raised her head — “Relax, little Beastie, I won’t hurt you” — and she saw Aurora take a breath, her breasts rising and falling, her legs falling open more, and Maleficent’s finger slipped right inside.

“Just relax,” she repeated, and she returned her mouth to Aurora’s clit and her finger began to move inside her, soft and slow and going deeper with each thrust, until Aurora was making those beautiful sounds again and Maleficent could tell she was close.

“Just let go, my little Beastie,” she said, breaking her lips away one more time as Aurora cried out softly. “Just give in to the pleasure.”

And Aurora did, as Maleficent took her again in her mouth and added a second finger. The young woman’s back arched and her muscles tensed and Maleficent glanced up to see her cry out, her whole body shaking as she reached her very first climax, and Maleficent licked her through it and felt her heart almost burst with pride and love.

She kept her tongue and fingers moving until she felt Aurora’s muscles go limp, and then she unattached herself and smiled at the young woman.

“All good?” Maleficent asked her, and Aurora smile dreamily.

“All good,” she said. “Very all good.”


End file.
